


Worried

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex is sick with a stomach flu and doesn't want to eat, much to Jack's concern.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Worried

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request!

“Hey Jack, come on in. How’s Alex doing?” Rian asked as he let Jack into the hotel room that he was sharing with Zack.  
“Yeah, we didn’t get to see him at all yesterday, since we decided to go sightseeing,” Zack added as the three of them sat down in the living room area of the suite.  
“Well, he still seems to be feeling pretty miserable. He didn’t really eat anything, just like the day he came down with this stomach flu. I think that’s made him worse, but he refused to eat. He hasn’t woken up yet today, but he doesn’t look good,” Jack explained in a worried voice.  
“Yeah, that’s not good, man. I know he doesn’t want to puke or anything, but he has to eat,” Rian stated.  
“You’re probably right that he’s worse now from that, his body needs nutrients to fight off this bug he’s got. Jack, you have to make him eat something,” Zack instructed.  
“I tried that yesterday. All he ate was two saltine crackers, which made his stomach hurt more. I have some soup in the room that I got for him the day he got sick, but he’s refusing to eat it,” Jack said back.  
“Well, he has to eat and start to recover, we already canceled everything we had this week, and we’re only staying at this hotel for a few more days so he can get better. Why don’t you stay with him in your room, Rian and I will go to the grocery store around the corner and pick up some stuff he may be more willing to try to eat,” Zack proposed.  
“I think that’s a good idea, we can get him some fruit, and bread for toast, and shit like that. We’ll go out again to explore after, since he really only likes to be around you when he’s sick, and hopefully you’ll have some better luck today,” Rian added.  
“Sounds like a plan. I’ll go back to my room and see how he’s doing. Thanks for doing this, guys,” Jack stated with a small smile.  
“No problem. We’ll text you when we get back with everything,” Rian said as the three of them stood up. Rian and Zack grabbed everything they’d need before walking out of the room with Jack.  
Cool, I’ll see you guys soon,” Jack replied, waving as Rian and Zack continued down the hallway to the elevator. Jack felt around in his pocket until he finally found his key card, then unlocked the door.   
The lights were off, but some light was sneaking its way in through the partly opened curtains on the opposite side of the room. Jack walked down the short privacy hallway, then saw Alex, who was laying in his bed on his back, his covers up to his neck, and his hands on his stomach.   
There was a movie playing on the TV, but Jack couldn’t really tell if Alex was paying attention to it or not. Alex’s face looked paler than it did just the day before, and he also looked much weaker, which really scared Jack.  
“Hey Alex, how’re you doing, man?” Jack asked, as he took a seat on the side of Alex’s bed.  
“I’ve been better. If I’m being honest, I feel a lot worse than I did yesterday,” Alex replied in a raspy voice.  
“Sorry to hear that, dude. Hey, maybe I can heat up some soup for you. Maybe that’ll help you to feel a bit better,” Jack offered.  
“I really don’t want to puke, and I probably will if I eat that. Thanks for offering, but I think that I’ll pass for now,” Alex replied.  
“Okay, maybe you’ll be up for some later. Have you taken your temperature this morning?” Jack asked.  
“No, I haven’t, moving to find the thermometer felt like way too much work,” Alex replied.  
“I see, well, let’s go ahead and do that now,” Jack decided. He found the thermometer behind a box of tissues, then turned it on, knowing Alex was too weak to use it himself. Jack held it in place for his friend.   
Alex was normally super energetic, so seeing it all zapped out of him was very unnerving and made Jack hope that Rian and Zack would be back with the food soon. Jack was torn from his thoughts when the device finally beeped.  
“100.9, that’s like, .6 higher than it was when you were about to sleep last night,” Jack stated, sounding to sound as worried as he felt.  
“That blows. This is by far the worst stomach flu I’ve ever had,” Alex groaned, coughing a bit.  
“We need to get that fever down some. Alex, have some of your water from yesterday,” Jack instructed, holding up a glass filled halfway with water, complete with a bendy straw. Alex took the smallest sip ever, then leaned back down in his bed.  
“That’s it? Dude, you have to drink more than that, it’ll lower your fever, and I don’t want you to get dehydrated,” Jack stated, still holding the glass.  
“That’s enough for now. If I have a lot of water sitting in my stomach, it’ll make me get sick again,” Alex replied. Accepting defeat for now, Jack set the glass back down on the nightstand. After organizing what was on it, Jack looked over to Alex and saw that he was shivering.  
“Alex, are you still having bad chills?” Jack asked.  
“Yeah, I’m fucking freezing,” Alex replied, continuing to shake.  
“Do you want me to lay with you so you can hopefully start to warm up some?” Jack offered.  
“What about lowering my fever?” Alex asked, sounding surprised.  
“We definitely need to do that, but I’ll lay with you for a bit first if that’ll help you to feel better,” Jac explained.  
“Oh, well, I’d really like that, then,” Alex decided. Alex slowly moved over some, and Jack laid down, then let Alex latch onto him some. While he knew that less heat was what Alex really needed, he also knew that Rian and Zack would get back soon, and Jack wanted to get on Alex’s good side so he’d listen and eat something when the time came.  
“Thanks for doing this,” Alex mumbled as Jack started to channel surf some.  
“No problem, dude, you just focus on relaxing,” Jack replied. After a bit of scrolling, Jack found a South Park episode and put it on.  
“I love this episode,” Alex said with a small smile.  
“I know, that’s why I picked it,” Jack replied. The two of them stayed like this for the next fifteen minutes, until Jack felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out, then went to his messages.  
Rian: About to come up the elevator. We got a lot of stuff, so be prepared.  
Jack set his phone on the nightstand, then turned to Alex.  
“Hey, I have to get up for just a second, I’ll be right back,” Jack stated, helping Alex get settled with out him there. Jack walked into the hallway, and saw Rian and Zack getting off of the elevator with a few bags.  
“Damn, that’s more than I thought you guys would get,” Jack said as he took the bags from his friends.   
“Well, we wanted to give you a bunch of options, and hoped that there’s something in there that he’d be willing to try,” Zack explained.  
“Yeah, we got fruit, applesauce, bread, some juices, and some instant rice. Noe of it is super rich or anything, so that should be a good start,” Rian stated.  
“Thanks, you guys. Hopefully this’ll work, and I can convince him to eat some of it. I already offered him some soup not too long ago, and he’s still saying no to it, because he doesn’t want to get sick. He seems a lot weaker now, so I’m going to do my best,” Jack explained.  
“Good luck, dude. I think we’re going to go out with the crew for a bit, but text if anything comes up,” Rian requested.  
“Maybe the four of us can watch a movie together later on or something. See you later, man,  
Zack added.   
“Have fun,” Jack replied as he reopened the door to the room. He set the bags down on the counter, then walked to where Alex’s bed was. Jack grabbed the remote to the TV, then muted the volume.  
“Aww, why’d you do that? That was the best part of the episode!” Alex stated. Jack took his seat on the side of Alex’s bed, then stared at him.  
“Alex, I need you to eat something,” Jack started.  
“I don’t want to, you already know that,” Alex replied, sounding a bit annoyed.  
“I’m very aware of that, but you have to eat at least a little something. You’re just making yourself worse by refusing to eat. Your temperature is higher, and you look a lot weaker, do you not see the connection here?” Jack stated, his voice raised slightly. He hated to be so harsh with Alex while he was feeling so bad, but Jack knew that this was what he had to do to get Alex to see his point.  
“I’ll be fine, I-“ Alex started.  
“No, Alex, you won’t be. I know you don’t want to puke, I get it, but you need nutrients so your body can fight off this bug. We’ve had to cancel a week’s worth of shows and press so we could camp out at this hotel while you recover. By refusing to eat, you’re not allowing yourself to recover. Rian and Zack went to the grocery store and brought back a bunch of different things for you to eat, since it seems like soup isn’t going to cut it. Even if it’s something small, it’s okay. I’m really concerned about you, you’ve never been this weak, and it’s fucking scary. Please, just try something, for me,” Jack tried. Alex took a deep breath., then slowly sat up some.  
“What’d they get?” Alex finally asked.  
“Fruit, applesauce, some juice things, bread and rice,” Jack replied.   
“I’ll try a piece of toast and applesauce, I guess,” Alex decided.  
“I’ll go fix that up for you, give me just a minute,” Jack said, getting up to go to the kitchenette. He put a slice of bread into the toaster, then bragged a plate. While the toast heated up, Jack grabbed a spoon and a thing of applesauce, and set it on the plate. Once the toast was done, Jack added it to the plate, then brought it all out to Alex.  
“Toast and applesauce, just like you asked for,” Jack stated as he handed the plate to his friend.   
“Thanks, man,” Alex replied, taking his first small bite of the toast.  
“I’ll be honest, I didn’t think you’d give in so fast,” Jack admitted, sitting next to Alex again.  
“I really didn’t want to, but you being the responsible one of the two of us is a huge sign that I should just try to eat something,” Alex replied, laughing some.  
“Being the responsible one is weird as fuck; I hope you get over this soon so I don’t have to be anymore. How is everything?” Jack asked.  
“It’s alright, it’s making my stomach feel a bit weird, but I’m glad you got me to eat something. I’ve been feeling kind of weak, which has been a bit scary,” Alex admitted.  
“It’s been scary seeing you like that. I want the fun, high energy Alex back,” Jack replied with a small smile.  
“Well, hopefully he’ll be back soon, this really does suck. Thanks for doing everything you can to help me feel better, it really does mean a lot, even if I’ve been acting a bit unappreciative lately,” Alex stated.  
“Of course, anything for you!” Jack replied. Suddenly, Alex started to shift around some.  
“Is your stomach okay?” Jack asked, noticing that Alex had finished the toast, and half of the applesauce.  
“I’m feeling ab it nauseous,” Alex stated, holding his stomach.   
“Do you need to go to the bathroom?” Jack asked urgently.  
“No, I think it’ll just pass, I’ll be fine,” Alex decided.  
“As long as you’re sure. You can eat more later if you want, but for now, let’s just relax and watch TV,” Jack suggested, taking the plate from Alex, before laying next to him again.  
“You’re the best,” Alex said as Jack unmuted the TV. They stayed like this for a while, both very glad to be with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a request for someone on Tumblr! This is also my 150th story, and I'm glad I was able to make a milestone story a request!! I still can't believe I have this many stories up now, and that you guys still seem to like them, and want more, it really does mean the world to me. This was the last request I had, so please send in more, I hate not having any to work on! I have a few original ideas planned, but please send in more of what you guys want, I love bringing your ideas to life! Thanks again for reading, and for sticking around for all of the 150 stories I have up, here's to a bunch more! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
